Do You Know Who I Am?
by Smurf2005
Summary: It all started with one arrogant and stupid line. A few scenes of the budding relationship between James Potter and Lily Evans. Rated "T" to be safe.


A/N: This type of story is way over due for me. I have been a fan of the _Harry Potter_ series since I was thirteen. I am twenty-six now, so I have been a fan for over ten years. This came to me while I was at work. For some reason, I started to look some stuff up on Google about Harry Potter, and I decided to write this story. This is James and Lily. It starts in their fourth year and ends when they get married, and the same line is used throughout the story. There was reason for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first _Harry Potter _fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. Harry Potter _is owned by J.K Rowling.

* * *

Do You Know Who I Am?

* * *

"Do you know who I am?"

What an arrogant, stupid question. Of course she knew who he was. They were in the same year, they were in same house, and he knew she knew who he was. She didn't know why he would ask such a stupid question.

"Of course I know who you are, Potter," Lily Evans said, pushing a piece of red hair behind her ears. "Why would you ask such a stupid question? You know I know you. You even pick on one of my friends!"

She was referring to her childhood friend, Severus Snape. Severus and Lily had been childhood friends. They knew each other before they started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus came from an abusive family, where his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle. Lily on the other hand came from a loving family, where she had a younger sister and both parents were muggle.

"I just wanted to make sure your head was screwed on tight, since you hang out with Snivellus all the time," James Potter said, sitting on the table Lily was sitting at.

Lily sighed. She had come to library to study in peace, but no matter where she went, Potter always seemed to find her. The only places she could find peace was in the girl's toilet and in her dorm. Boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm. They all found that out when Potter had angered her and he tried to follow to apologize. She looked up at him and narrowed her green eyes.

"Potter, I am trying to do my homework. Will you please leave me alone so I can do this?"

"I can help you if you need help," Potter said.

Lily closed her eyes; this boy could not take a hint at all. She stood up and gathered her stuff.

"No thanks, Potter, I can do it on my own," Lily said, standing.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and left Potter standing by the table.

* * *

A few years had passed. Lily was in her Seventh Year. She had not spoken to Severus in almost two years. Not after he called her a "Mudblood". That was the worst name that you could call someone from an all muggle family. She was currently walking to the common room, when a voice spoke to her.

"Do you know who I am?"

Lily felt the corners of her mouth pull up into a smile. There was only one person who would ask such an arrogant and stupid question.

"Potter," she said, not turning around, "when are you going to stop asking that question? You know the answer already. You have been asking the same question since our fourth year."

"Well, I am just making sure your head is screwed on tight," Potter said. "Though, I noticed that you stopped talking to Severus Snape. Is that because of what happened beside the lake two years ago?"

Lily didn't say anything. Of course that was the reason. But, somehow Potter knew that.

"That, but also because we are different now. He is in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor. I cannot be friends with someone who is into the Dark Arts."

Potter nodded and leaned against the wall.

"That I can understand. I wouldn't want to be friends with someone who was into the Dark Arts, too."

Lily observed Potter at that time. That was the first time she noticed that he was handsome. He was tall, with black hair and hazel eyes. He had been pursuing her for a few years now, but she always turned him down. She even described him as an arrogant toerag. But he didn't seem so bad at this time. She was so wrapped up in thoughts that she didn't notice that Potter had stopped talking.

"Hey, Evans, are you okay?" he asked.

Lily shook her head and looked away, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto her face.

"Yes, I am just fine."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew showed up, and started to tease Lily and Potter, since they were together in the hallway. She listened to the exchange between Potter and Black.

"I would never give up on her," Potter said, in response to a comment made by Black. "She is the girl I love and that I will spend the rest of my life with, even if her head isn't screwed on tight."

Lily stared daggers at him, but he didn't back down. They stared at each other before Lily turned her back on Potter and his friends and started to walk away.

"I will never date you, James Potter. If I did, that would only confirm that my head isn't screwed on tight."

As she walked down the hall, she heard Black saying to Potter that he would never win her heart that way if he kept insulting her.

* * *

A few months passed, and Christmas was upon them. True to his word, Potter had been pursuing Lily and using his arrogant stupid greeting "do you know who I am?" But, Lily and Potter had grown closer since their encounter in the hallway. She didn't know why, how or when it happened. All she knew was that they were spending a lot of more time together. They had to keep denying that they were dating. Potter had suggested a few times that they should just date so they wouldn't have to deny it. Of course, Lily told him he could go suck on a poisonous toadstool. At this, Potter would laugh and said that if he did that, he would never get to kiss Lily.

As Christmas came closer, there was one more Hogsmeade trip before they left for Christmas Break. That was when Potter approached her.

"Hey, Evans!" Potter said, coming up behind her.

Lily jumped a little and turned to face Potter.

"Potter! Don't do that! You nearly scared me to death!" Lily said, placing a hand over her heart.

Potter chuckled as he watched her try to calm her racing heart. Lily glared at him and turned her back on him.

"What did you want," Lily asked.

"Well, Christmas is coming up," Potter said, coming up beside her.

"Yeah? And your point is?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Well, how about you come into Hogsmeade with me before Christmas Break? Just you and me."

He sounded hopeful and Lily couldn't help but smile. There was a war raging in her mind. If she went with Potter, it would seem like a date. If his friends or her friends tagged along, it would seem less like a date. But, maybe she could say that she was going just as a friend.

"I will go with you," Lily said, "but, this is NOT a date. We are going just as friends."

Potter agreed, but he was overjoyed that he was going to be able to spend some one on one time with Lily. He went off to do whatever it was he had to do and Lily headed for the library. After that, she knew there was no way she could deny her feelings anymore. She was starting to fall for James Potter.

The day of the trip into Hogsmeade dawned bright and chilly. The snow sparkled on the ground, and Lily was getting ready for the trip. She pulled on a sweater and a pair of pants and put her boots on. Then she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders, along with her Gryffindor scarf and she pulled on her Gryffindor gloves. She headed down to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Potter, and along the way, a lot of people teased her. She even met Severus' eyes, and he looked furious. She felt a sense of pleasure at seeing how upset he was. But, it didn't matter. She was no longer friends with him.

She met up with Potter in the Hall and they started the long trek to Hogsmeade. It seemed much longer today since the snow had piled up to their ankles. Lily stumbled many times, and Potter would hold her steady. Each time, he would help steady her, she felt the warmth from his hands and her face would grow hot. She was glad that it was so cold. Her face was already red from the coldness nipping at the exposed parts of her body.

They reached Hogsmeade and went to the various stores. This was an opportunity to do some last minute Christmas shopping. They both finished shopping and went into The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. They sat, quietly, sipping their drink and not saying anything. They were intent on warming up, and Potter looked up and smiled.

"Are you having fun, Evans?" Potter asked.

Lily nodded and didn't say anything. In fact, she was having a lot of fun, but she didn't want Potter to know. They fell into silence again and noticed that Potter's three friends were in a corner, pretending that they didn't see Lily and Potter, but Black was making it very obvious that he was watching them.

"Hey, Potter," Lily said, glancing over at the trio, "your friends are watching."

Potter looked around and spotted them, and all three looked away quickly and pretended that they didn't notice them.

"Stupid gits," Potter said, cracking a smile. "Don't worry, Evans. I will get them later. But, I do have a question for you."

Lily glanced up briefly at Potter and raised her eyebrows.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you will finally do me the honor of being your boyfriend."

Lily was surprised to say the least. She wasn't expecting that. But, she knew that when she left for Hogsmeade, she wasn't coming back single. She knew that this friendly "date" was going to end in her becoming James Potter's girlfriend.

"I will be your girlfriend," Lily said. "But on one condition."

"And what is that?" Potter said.

"You need to stop calling me by my surname. Call me by my first name. Do you know who I am?"

Potter smiled at her use of his arrogant and stupid line.

"You are Lily Evans, Gryffindor Seventh Year, top of the class and Head Girl. I will call you by your first name if you will call me by mine. Do you know who I am?" he asked playfully.

Lily's mouth lifted at the corners into a smile.

"You are James Potter, Gryffindor Seventh Year, Seeker for the Quidditch team, and an arrogant toerag."

James laughed out loud at that and nodded his head.

"Well, I guess it is official now! James Potter and Lily Evans are now a couple!"

* * *

They had just finished their Seventh Year, and James and Lily were engaged to be married. They both had refused to join Voldemort, and he was pretty ticked off at them. They were planning on joining the Order of the Phoenix, along with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. But, they wanted to get married first. So, before they joined, James Potter and Lily Evans were married. Sirius Black was James Best Man, and of course, Lily's friends and family was there, even her sister.

At the reception, James pulled Lily to the side, where they were hidden from the guests. He claimed her lips with his, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, savoring the feeling. They broke apart, and James gave her a mischievous smile.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Lily laughed at his childish, but still arrogant and stupid line.

"Of course I do. You're my husband."

The End

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I hope I was able to capture Lily and James' personality. They weren't in the series much, so I had to go off from what I had read. I hope I did okay. Please let me know what you think! Read and review! Constructive criticisms is appreciated, but please no flames!


End file.
